Embossed, coated papers are used in a wide variety of products, such as for example simulated leather panels for automobiles, matte surface photographic base papers, etc. Generally, these products are prepared by heat laminating or extrusion coating a polymeric film onto a paper substrate, followed by embossing a desired pattern onto the exposed surface of the polymeric film.
Similarly, it is known to emboss a desired pattern onto a polymeric coating while extrusion coating the polymer onto a paper substrate, utilizing an engraved cooling roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,546, for example, discloses a method for producing a photographic paper, wherein a polyolefin is extrusion coated onto a paper web and the composite is immediately passed between a nip roll and an engraved chill roll. The chill roll solidifies the polyolefin coating, and simultaneously imparts a matte finish to the exposed surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,712 discloses a process for making a coated paper, comprising a paper substrate, a polymeric "release" layer, and an adhesion-promoting resin interlayer disposed therebetween. The polymeric release layer and resin interlayer are co-extruded from a common T-die onto the advancing paper substrate web as it passes between a nip roll and a chill roll. The release layer and resin interlayer may have the same polymeric composition, but the release layer must contain 95% to 65% polypropylene and 5% to 35% polyethylene. The extrusion temperature of the resin interlayer is approximately 40.degree. C. greater than the extrusion temperature of the polymeric release layer, to promote adhesion between the paper substrate and polymeric release layer. Finally, the surface gloss and configuration of the polymeric release layer may be adjusted by varying the chill roll of the laminator used in the extrusion coating process. The coated paper may be utilized for the manufacture of synthetic leather products.